Stolen Memories
by iPipster
Summary: A story about my original character, Aether Skywalker, what happens if Vader finds Aether at a very young age? What if he survives the final battle against Luke? Is he really the chosen one to bring peace to the galaxy after all this time? Only the prophecy can tell, has it always been true? Or False?
1. Chapter 1

Silence was shone all over the space station upon the far distant planet, the body of a young woman was escorted by the arms of a Jedi Knight, whom seemed full of sweat and his beard was encased of unpleasant dirt due to his last ans possibly final battle. Panting as the latches of the ship of the senator whom laid discomforted in the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he darted instantly out from the ship as the technical sounds of gas sounded from the bottom metallic layers. Exhaust pipes fuming from such a trip as he escorted the woman through the halls. At the entrance to greet them, was a small creature whom stuttered along on a walking stick, his eyes beady and stern. Ears perked half way as the claws of this ragged creature was named Yoda. He did not speak a word, nor dare to ask questions as the thought had shattered the mind of the smaller master.

Following the middle aged Jedi down the halls, he came across the infirmary at the far end of the corridors, handing the struggling woman down to a medical droid. It metal arms extended to move to lay the dying senator along the floating stretcher. Obi-Wan stepped out from the room which now dimmed the outer lights and the attention was focused upon Amidala, and he paused to set a hand upon his clothed hip, the other stretched out over his forehead; pressing against the clear glass to gaze into the room which the operation of removing the unborn would begin. Yoda moved slowly and silently, like an old dying man as he came to stand next to the human master, folding it's tiny claws on the old oak stick before him.

"With Padme, the force is weak I sense..." Yoda began to speak, as much as he disliked to say it, it was true. But Kenobi huffed in response, unsure of the outcome as another droid approached from the far corridors, holding a tray of medical vials and scalpels as it entered the lit room upon the weak breathing woman. A fist was drawn from Obi-Wan, staring his eyes upon her as the droids began to scan for any health problems and issues with the bearer of Anakin Skywalker's child. There was nothing that he wanted more than to see the light upon Padme to live through this childbirth, and that the baby was to be alright and in healthy condition. Yoda lifted a paw to set it flat upon Obiwan's waist, stern eyes gazing in the dome. "Sorry I am, Obi-Wan."

Since the battle with 'Darth Vader', Kenobi had not said a word. He was too in his own mind and worried for the safety of the senator, but his heart lifted as soon as the droid approached with it's metallic hands open in a serious matter. "The patient shows that she is completely healthy, but... we are losing her." It spoke, and Kenobi's heart which once was filled with an uplifting of good news, had now dropped and clenched the middle of his chest. A hand lifted to hold the cloth, then gazed back with a baffled expression. "She's dying?" Kenobi had to reassure he wasn't hearing things, but; the droid nodded. It's lit eyes upon the Jedi Knight.

"Yes, but we must operate quickly if we are to save the babies." It continued to speak, and again Obi-Wan fluttered his eyes in shock.

"'Babies'?"

"She is carrying triplets." The medical droid gave the last of it's information, and the elder had turned towards Yoda whom seemed surprised himself.

"Three younglings? Goodness. I never noticed that Padme was carrying such a heavy weight. Three children, especially." He raised a hand over his neck, rubbing it for ease as the green creature had pointed to usher Obi-Wan inside the dome, and he did so to arch over the half awake Padme, mother soon to be of three healthy children. "Miss Amidala..." Kenobi whispered, lifting a hand to set it upon her cheek whom she turned to gaze up in such pain. Which at this time she began to scream, straight away he did the right thing by reaching over to hold her hand. Squeezing it as she endured the horrific wrath of childbirth. "A-Aah!" Padme screamed, gripping beside the sheets that held her frame correctly. Tears emitting from her eyes as she remembered the shock and horror of her husband.

Suddenly, the assistant medical droid had warmly held a screaming child within it's arms, speaking in a tone that mean't 'male', and Padme instantly responded, "Luke..." The baby was passed to the other droid, and Yoda remained behind the glass. Gazing upon the child being wrapped in the sheets. Again, the screaming continued from Amidala's voice. Before she knew it, she gave birth to her second child; and the medical droid again responded with the words unknown to some. This time, it said 'female'. The child was passed to Obi-Wan, and the girl in his arms began to wail and kick her tiny legs, Kenobi wrapping the birth blanket around her; moving so that Padme could see. "It's a girl." He softly spoke, and she had responded weakly with, "Leia..."

Turning, the Jedi placed the girl within the small carry bed that floated with beside Luke's. And the other droid had kept a close eye on them, snipping the cords from their stomach's as finally; the last child was coming. Padme was now almsot used to childbirth, the last not being as hard as the other two. She squeezed the medical stretcher as many pant's and huffs were released, and there; she gave birth to her final daughter. "It's another girl." Obi-Wan confirmed, being handed the small child in his arms. Doing exactly the same as Leia as he wrapped the sheets around her small petite body. But this time, she was quiet; she seemed to be well rested in the arms of the master Jedi. And finally, Amidala released her last name to give. "Aether..." Silence, such a unique name to give to a child. Kenobi had continued to hold the resting child, whom seemed to kick her tiny legs and her arms moved to nestle within his warmth.

He turned his head to gaze upon Aether, whom he let loose a very small smile. Anakin would be a proud father of three healthy children, sadly... he was not to be notified of Padme's birth. As he leaned down, the hand raised to gently grasp ahold of Aether's small hand, and the dying senator smiled very happily, and her final breath was drawn. Her grip was released, and her head turned to one side. Her chest no longer rose and fell, and the sound of her breathing soon fell silent; hand dropping at her side as Padme now laid limp. And Kenobi, gazed upon her appearance. Saddened as he held the child whom sounded sleepily within his grasp.

**Later:**

In the halls further down the space port, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda; and lastly Bail Organa. Yoda was seated upon a hovering egg shell based seat, his hands folded upon his stomach as his gaze aided towards the two males in the room. They now began discussing where the children would go. "Know about the younglings, Vader must not." Began the elder creature, gazing towards Bail whom seemed to be still quite upset with Padme's passing, and Obi-Wan could sense it. Organa peered towards Yoda, "I will take Leia, my wife and I... we have always wanted a daughter. She will be perfectly safe with us on Alderaan." Yoda had nodded his head, and gazed towards the other human master beside him; whom folded his hands over his chest in thought. "Obi-Wan...?"

"... I will take Luke to Tatooine, where his Aunt & Uncle reside. Tatooine is perfect, no clones would dare to look there. " He paused for a moment, then looked towards Yoda; whom he passed on another nod. "I will take Aether, I will go incognito on Tatooine so I may watch over them both." He finally announced, and Bail looked concerned. But, Yoda had nodded his small head. "In hiding, we will go... Until they are ready, in time, train them we will." The fear upon their faces seemed so visible that Bail had to leave first, darting out the shuttered doors as the green creature gazed towards Obi-Wan.

"A strong force, Aether has... Look after her, you will." Kenobi had agreed, standing to his feet before bowing his head towards Yoda, knowing this would be the last time they would see each other until the future is right. "May the force be with you, Master Yoda." He respectively responded, now being the second to leave the atmosphere of the meeting room. As the doors closed, Yoda has closed his eyes. Producing a quiet sigh, knowing in time he would emerge again to lend his knowledge to train the children, but; for now he needed rest. And plenty of it, after his failure with Palpatine.

Obi-Wan began to roam the floors, in search of the medical droids he served earlier; there he found them taking care of the children. He noticed one of them was already gone, and believed Bail Organa had taken Leia with him to baord his ship to Alderaan. Producing a quiet sigh, he looked over to see a body covered by a white sheet on the medical table; and believed it to belong to Padme. Quiet for a moment, he approached the floating droid as he lifted Aether to gently place her within the Jedi Knight's grasp. As he peered down upon her pale face, he lifted a hand to set a fingertip to gently touch her nose. And there, she squirmed lightly to bundle herself into his warmth just as she did earlier; this brought Kenobi a light hearten spirit that things were going to be alright. "I'm very sorry Padme, I promise to look after her with all that I have. She will be safe, as well as Leia and Luke."He quietly whispered, before noting towards the medical bot. "What of Amidala's body, where is it to be sent?"

"The patient's body will be sent back to her home planet of Naboo, where she will be buried by the gravestones of the royal family." it responded, gathering a few sheets together and folded them together. Before motioning towards Luke, lifting the baby boy within it's mechanical hands. Following Kenobi as they are to be aboard a ship the station provided that would assure them safe travel back to Tatooine. He began to trudge down the halls, carrying Aether in one hand and holding a small bag of supplies needed to begin the life of nursing for his now adopted child. As he approached the ship, he climbed aboard the mainframe as the exhaust pipes let loose a wide range of steam, notifying Kenobi that it was filled with designated fuel appropriate for transport. Walking inside, the droid placed Luke's tiny body within the hands of Kenobi, and he held the two children in his grasp. One in each arm.

"Safe travels, master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The droid had finally spoke, bowing it's head before disembarking the small shuttle ship. Luckily, it was placed on Auto-pilot directed by Yoda, whom had known he would be carrying the two newborns with him. And there, the mossy green creature stood at the entrance of the departing bay; watching as the shuttle closed it hatches and began it's hover. The safety wheels sleeking into the metallic system of the ship before it turned automatically and jolted into space. Yoda lifted a claw, and waved his last goodbye.

**Tatooine:**

In silence, Obi-Wan sat as comfortably as he could within the cockpit of the ship, holding Luke in his right arm, and Aether Skywalker in his left. He brought his eyes to gaze upon the two children, whom were both quiet the whole way through the flight. Both of them rustled every so often, but Kenobi did not mind. He smiled very softly, lifting his chin to gaze upon where the ship was heading; and there in view came a planet that held the surface of dust and sand. This was definitely the right planet. Stretching out his legs slightly, it had been a matter of a few hours before the ship closed in to begin descending upon the surface of the sand, approaching a nearby town called Mos Eisley; the spaceport home to Mos Entha. As the ship began to land, the temperature's began to shoot through the roof, and the children in his arms started to become restless. Obi-Wan also started to sweat lightly, but he pulled the coat and hood over his head; skillfully enough so that he was still holding the newborns.

As the stairway opened to the ship, he began to step out into the open and a few space cadet's arrived to secure a ticket for the ship. "No, no... no need to. I'd like to sell the ship and buy a Speeder, if possible." The elder Jedi spoke, and they inhabitants of the space port nodded, offering a sum of 20,000. Straight away, he accepted. He would have to earn the remains of gold living on this planet by himself to buy a spacious living aware securely away from much human life. He planned to take Aether deep into Tatooine, away from her brother until it was time. As the coin was giving to Obi-Wan, the ship was no longer in his service. Passing by through the port, he entered the small town. His face shaded from the sun, and held the children in his arms as far as out of the rays as possible. Finally, after some distance of walking, he found a creature selling Speeders for a decent price of 5,000. And he accepted without argue.

"I better get Luke to his god-parents before sun-down." Kenobi motioned, before settling his body into the cockpit of the Speeder, the children safe in his arm and lap. He remembered from his past times that being out in a sand-storm was trouble, and it usually occurred right at sundown, and immediately without more the young male shot off onto the sand dunes, out some far away to find Owen and Beru.

**Kamino:**

It had felt like forever, the times of hate passed over the burned body of Vader. A screaming echo occurred through the shipment of the bottom pits of the shuttle, the emperor ordered for strict measurements to be placed. The 3rd degree burned human body of Skywalker tossed in the floating stretcher, the cloned men stood beside him and listened to his painful screams. "Gu-Guaaah! Gaaaah...!" the voice of once Anakin bellowed, his chest rose and fell as the blood of infected knee's bled due to no leg limbs; it caused absolutely excruciating pain for the Sith Lord. The emperor had turned his head, yellow beady eyes gazed over his burned apprentice. Somewhat saddened, but showed no emotion about such. Lifting a hand, it gently placed upon the now balled head, and Anakin turned to release a painful yell. As though he were reaching for his master. "Calm Lord Vader, calm..." he hushed.

"My lord, we are approaching Kamino. Landing in approximately 2 minutes." the captain called from the cockpit, whom was taking control of the ship in direction to where the storms blasted over the floating city above the roaring seas. The bashing waves crashed over the lower platforms of the alien city, where the cloning took place; and there the ship began to land. Palpatine closed his eyes, and took in a breath of air before the latches opened to reveal the the horrific weather blowing through the shuttle. "Get Vader inside immediately, I want him in intensive care." The clones nodded, before beginning to walk with the hovering stretcher of the broken Jedi. He wailed further, and suddenly he felt the pelting rain crash against his burn skin. And this was unbearable. He screamed as high as he could, and the clones could not do anything about it until the reached inside.

The perfectly sealed glass doors opened, and there the clones escorted the stretcher inside; and Anakin continued to erupt his tone through the walls that was of Kamino. An elder alien had appeared, setting her gentle eyes upon the injured Jedi; and she felt saddened. Palpatine approached, his hooded head gazed upwards to the large and welcoming being. "Welcome to Kamino, Emperor Palpatine. How may we be of service?" the female asked, and he had turned to face the weeping Vader. "Your fine works in construction are needed, tell the Prime Minister that I request Vader to be cloned a new body. Construct body parts for my apprentice." Straight away, the burned flesh of what was left of Skywalker was wheeled away down the halls directly to their infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamino:**

The struggle to stay alive meant more than anything to the dying Skywalker, his body wriggled as his only mechanical arm limb lifted to gaze upon the fingertips of the fake skin that was torn away by the burning lava that he still felt on his skin. This was absolutely horrific to bare, and even his master could say the same. Anakin laid with his head turned towards the approaching droids that began to spray soft liquid from a chambered bottle against his skin, which saturated what was left of his body and was used as a formula to calm the burns while the medics began their work. It would take sometime before the construction of metallic limbs were complete, and Anakin had felt the need to be on a life support system until the time was right. For 6 days, he laid without the use of limbs and was fed day by day with liquid from a tube. Injected into his arms as it traveled where to go to reach the stomach of a human body.

Palpatine would visit each day, giving time to meditate and regain his strength so that he could continue to give attention to Vader when needed. Panting gently as he entered the dome, he was laid out against a metal table; and the Kamino woman that greeted them earlier entered. She held a pair of mechanical legs that were built for his fitting, and the male behind her held two fresh arm limbs. "It is time." Palpatine announced, and Anakin closed his eyes; breathing through the cycled air given to him by a machine as the droids finally began construction in attaching the body parts to the reform and create 'Darth Vader'. In the eyes of the emperor, of course. In silence, he awaited for enduring pain as he felt the robotic arms of the mechanical beings attach the plated legs against his legs. And straight away he felt a drilling pain, the wiring now sliding through his flesh and bones and Anakin could not hold his cool. "Guaaaah!" He screamed, feeling the hands of clones strap down the body of the new Sith Lord.

The table began to rise automatically, the robots circling Vader to make sure he was still alive and active. But his head shot forward, screaming to the pain to be use to a new pair of legs; after 6 days of numbness. The antibiotics were beginning to ware off, and he could feel the drugs fading, and even the emperor heard his pain through the will of the dark force. "It will soon be over, Vader... calm." He ushered, trying his best to comfort his apprentice as the body continued to roll and turn. Now, his arms were forced to be laid out, and there his old mechanical arm was replaced with a brand new one, and a totally new arm for the other. Now he felt like a droid, and this caused him to become solid. Skywalker turned his head, facing the emperor, and the elder Sith just watched calmly. His beady yellow optics gazed upon the man being built from scratch. He closed his eyes, due to the sound of the wanting to be freed Anakin, tossing a final time before he was forced to remain put. The wiring seeking up his flesh to be able to move his fingers as though he were human again.

Now, he was more of a machine than man.

The droids approached carefully, setting now upon his flesh a steamed body suit which they attached from the front. Forcing the body forward to lock it in at the back, and the jaw of the broken male rested against the wiring which was implanted without putting him to sleep through his mouth. The cords going through his throat as this was the way he was fed and drank fluids to keep him stable. There was so much to be used to, and he just did not feel real anymore. Anakin was no longer there, of course; that was how he felt when his eyes gazed up towards a lowering helmet shaped perfectly for his burned bald head. Widening his yellow optics, which were once blue, he opened his mouth to intake the hot steam pressured against his face.

And now, he was no longer human.

Silence.

A few moments passed, and silently the emperor had gazed towards his new creation, moving his head so that he could attempt to grasp Vader's attention. Whom was locked with the lenses pointed towards the ground. The metal rim glistened off his suit, and the once Anakin Skywalker, had let loose the chiming tone of breathing through the mask and will of the circulated air provided for his survival.

"Lord Vader?" the hooded emperor spoke, unsure if Vader was able to hear him; but he seemed to manage to awake him through the will of the force. the black suited machine peered in the direction of his master. The mask unsettling, as he was to be used to his new body. Suddenly, a deep and nerving tone emitted from the sound box of his chest that was implemented on his chest, the controls in which could held him use his suit also resided there. "Where is Padme? Is she... alright?" Vader had to ask, still feeling the sense that Anakin was still there. The emperor had lowered his chin for a moment, he lifted a hand to place against the side of Vader's shoulder. The hot feeling of steam emitted still.

"It seems, in your anger; you killed her." he sounded, and there; he felt a disturbing nature in the machine whom had began to erupt, the surroundings began to shake as Vader managed in his weakness injury to destroy and explode nearby droids, oil splurting over the floor as the cuffs that held him to the metal stretcher broke due to such strength the machinery provided. Which was a bonus due to the inhabitants of Kamino who built them for Palpatines apprentice. The shackles around his wrist snapped, and broke falling to the floor with he sound of a 'chink!', it was to take a few months to be used to; but Vader stepped forward. His balance off as his hands stretched to hold the table, a hand raising as far as chest height and he released a saddened scream. "No-Noooo!" Palpatine grasped the edge of the door, feeling his rage and hatred for Obi-Wan Kenobi, who forced him to destroy what he had left. And whom had bared his child.

**Tatooine:**

The sand dunes were becoming darker by the second, the race was on as the speeder that was driven by the wise hooded man of Obi-Wan; was approaching over the hills to where a sandstone house was built on the brim of the planet's dust. Slowing down, he stopped some distance away; and the Jedi held Luke within his grasp. Slowly, he left Aether in the drivers seat; he was only going to be a quick moment. He did not plan to stay very long at all. Luckily, Beru and Owen were outside of their hovel as they were about to shut off the power supply as the night was falling over. The woman had noticed the sight of the familiar face, and darted right over towards Kenobi, whom stopped to peer his gentle optics towards her. The breeze brushing his locks over his face as the cool night air was starting to fill, and there he handed the child to her, whom took Luke right into her motherly grasp. "Here, this is Padme's son; Luke. Take care of him." Obi-Wan was quick and short, and did not provide anymore details as the dangers of night were continuing to fall, and Tusken Raiders were soon to be out for their nightly hunt.

Quickly, he jogged back towards the Speeder; lifting his now own child within his arms as he held her tightly to his figure. The hovering car zoomed off and out into the sunset in the direction he came. Beru peered down at her nephew, and darted over to Owen by the ledge to where their energy extractors were; whom he gazed down at the boy. The two looked at each other, as though they were blessed with a gift.

The dark night was near, and the sun was almost gone over the hills. Passing over, Kenobi had parked the speeder in a nearby shack where it had been abandoned 6 years ago; it was only basic but he had to work on it. That was the benefit of starting a new life. Smiling softly, the elder stepped out of the floating veichle and held the child close to his chest, opening the dusty door as he entered inside. Thankfully, when the shack was abandoned; they left a few supplies that would last Kenobi the night. It was small, but in the morning; he planned to head out and buy the basic's to living in a small hovel. There was one room, a small kitchen with only a fireplace and a bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he made it just in time as the sand storm began to hit. The surroundings were of nothing, peace and quiet; which is what the Jedi had always asked. Sitting down on a clay made bench, he found a few logs of firewood to toss onto the clay made place. Silently, he withdrew a small object; held firmly in his hands as the light emitted to burst into a neon blue light saber. Reaching over, he used its heated energy to light the logs, and quietly they began to burn.

Aether quietly rolled in his grasp, turning her gaze as her eyes finally began to open for the first time. And bright blue optics, that of her fathers; caught the sight of young Obi-Wan whom gazed down upon her. There, she shifted; her mouth opening as the newborn began to cry. Wining as it squirmed, kicking about as Kenobi had guessed she was hungry. "Shh, my dear..." he tried to hush, reaching into the medical bag that the droid on the space station gave him; he pulled out in his hands that of a bottle of purified milk. Obi-Wan had moved forward so that the cold breeze of the open windows did not cause her to become sick, holding the bottle by the flame of the fire as it slowly heated the milk. "I am not a woman, I cannot breastfeed you; dear Aether." Kenobi chuckled, settling the warm bottle back to allow it too cool to room temperature.

Silently, he moved so that he directed the nozzle towards Aether, whom her tiny hands raised and grasped the base of his palm which held the bottle so not to spill. "There, there... is that better, youngling?" He asked, knowing the answer as gentle sucking sounds were heard from the plastic tip. "Your life is going to change, dear Aether... I swore a promise to Padme that I would look after you. When you are old enough, you will understand everything. The force grows with you each passing second, I sure hope Vader does not find you... Maybe you are the prophecy that the Jedi Council was after, was that what Qui-Gon could sense?" Much thought passed as he spoke allowed, gazing down to his adopted child whom remained quiet. "Or was it your brother and sister?" He continued, smiling with ease as she had finished the bottle full, placing it down as he bundled her within blankets that were given to him. "It may be rough starting here, but things will get better..."

Quietly, Kenobi began to lay down against the pavement, holding the girl whom was sound asleep now within. His fingertips caressed her soft skin, before he closed his eyes after such a long few days, he lost his best friend, his Padawan, forced into exile, but all in all... he gained something his apprentice would never have. He gained a child that would keep him company in his long and growing years. In fact, he was excited to begin teaching her the force. But, now was just the same as Yoda.

A few years of rest, because of his failure in keeping Anakin alive, and birthing a new Sith Lord.

**4 years later, Tatooine:**

The soft breeze of sand rattled against the small toes of a young child, the girl was out nearby the speeder that Obi-Wan used to travel in and out of the area. Quietly, she sat down with her mind gazed upon it, wondering about things as Aether was now called by a familiar voice she had known growing up with. "Aether? Can you come here please?" called Kenobi, whom was inside holding up a plank and needed the child's help. The girl had darted inside, searching her sapphire optics around till she found him by the end of the hovel. Over the years, Obi-Wan managed to slowly upgrade their small hovel into a home more fit for two. There was now two bedrooms, a dining room, fireplace, kitchen, and a bigger bathroom. The dust was gone as the elder male managed to clean up the wreck and turn it into a bit more luxary than how they started out. Aether approached, she held the appearance of her father more clearly at this age; dark brown locks and bright sapphire optics. "Yes, father?" she called to Obi-Wan, whom had peered at her.

"Can you get that driver over there, so I can place this up? I think installing a shelf will look great, don't you think?" Aether had laughed, smiling to reach into the little box to pull out the desired tool towards Kenobi, whom finally released it to set the wooden shelf upon the metallic bars that using the device to screw together. "There, perfect!" the elder grinned, turning as Aether raised a hand to place a thumbs up. Kenobi turned, his blond optics longer than the last time and his beard slowly more grown, he stood backwards to place one of Aether's toys on the floor. "Now, remember what I told you about the force? See if you can lift that onto the shelf." He asked, standing back with a palm raised to his chin. Curious to see if she learned much over the last few months of teaching.

"U-Uh... I can't lift it that high!" She exclaimed, before turning to gaze at the stuffed toy. Sighing, she bit down on her lip; lifting her hands outwards towards the teddy to attempt in trying to use her will and mind to attempt the impossible. Well, at least so she thought. "Come now, Aether... you can do it. It's mind over matter." He quietened, seeing if she could do it. He crossed his fingers, in high hopes. In silence, she began to focus; her eyes closing as the object began to slowly rise from the ground. Obi-Wan eagerly looked closer, watching as she the stuffed teddy rose high enough to be near the shelf, but; suddenly it dropped to the sandstone floor as she had re-opened her eyes. A saddened look surpassed when she found the toy laid on the floor. "... See?" She grunted, folding her hands across her chest in an angered matter.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, before releasing a soft smile. "You will get there, I promise... I sense greatness in you." With that, he lifted his hand and the stuffed toy rose without bother; and he pushed it so that it glided with ease onto the shelf. And Aether just sniffled, rubbing her nose as he moved to kneel beside her. "You're doing fine! It's absolutely fantastic that a child as your age can even accomplish this." Of course, she did have the blood of her father; his force ratings were through the roof! Obi-Wan had not dared to speak to her about Vader, there was no need to at this stage in life. Though, being only four years old, was truely amazing to Obi-Wan how time passed. "When I used to be in the Jedi Council, there were younglings your age coming in and out of the exams and most wouldn't pass only because they did not know the nature of the force. But you, I have taught you almost everything I know about it. It's like, hatching something from and egg and waiting for it to grow. You're only very young, trust me... when you're older; you will be just as powerful as I am. And possibly even more."

Skywalker turned her head to gaze at her adoptive father, lifting a hand it set upon his shoulder. Smiling gently, he returned the gesture before sweeping her up and off the floor. Holding her in his arms as her tiny hands grazed at his shoulders, tiny legs coiling around his waistline as he paced towards the kitchen. A big pot of Pashi Noodles were broiling in the kitchen stove, and he approached it with her. "Dinner smells good!" Aether smiled, and Kenobi had laughed; reaching over his his lips planted a family kiss upon her forehead. "When you're older, I'll teach you how to cook even more meals. Maybe one day, you could learn to cook anything in the galaxy!"

"I won't be as good cook as you are, father!"

**I hope readers are enjoying this, please leave a review and let me know how my progress is going! Everything is greatly appreciated! Another chapter will be posted very soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Deathstar, 4 years earlier; after Kamino:**

The nights were growing more and more quiet, but nobody could tell. This was space, the galaxy after-all. Within the round space station far built from the moons, it was still in construction due to the many faults and excuses the emperor was given. Though, at this time he was slightly worried for the digital reading of the blueprints for the station had gone missing since the beginning construction. Though, it was on in it's early days and many pilots were assigned duties to protect and shield the port untill the generators were fully operational. In silence, a silver shuttle was beginning it's approach into one of the small bays nearby that were used for the arrival of basic fighters, and it housed few smaller shipments as well. The engine of the spaceship began to descend to the platforms, it's pressured legs extending to press against the tiled surface. Letting loose a soft exhausted fume. Before the doors opened, several basic clones began to quickly dart and stand in their positions for the arrival of the Emperor, and his newly built apprentice.

A middle aged human commander approached with his hands at his sides and awaited for the latches to open; as it slowly did so on time. He let loose a nervous huff, biting his lip as soft footsteps trudged along the surface of the space station floor. The hooded man making his way at his own pace forward, before stopping for a moment and turned to gaze his beady eyes towards the open ramp. There, emerged the machine. His struggled breathing making notice of his presence, and Vader stepped out to reveal himself to the lined clones which held their weapons in place. The human commander had shook, his eyes gazing upon that of the dark lord and his apprentice; and this made him receive chills.

"Welcome, Lord Sideous and Lord Vader." He managed to speak, now turning his figure to walk alongside his masters. Head lowered to the floor and dared not to make eye contact with both unless they did so first. It was one of the first rules he was taught before being promoted to commander. Never look at your master without his consent, or if he does the same. The emperor walked slower than usual, only to stay beside Vader whom was still getting used to his new body. His mechanical limbs trudging in an awkward pattern as occasionally he felt as though he was going to fall over. But soon gained enough confidence to stand tall to listen to his master. "You have done well, Commander. The Deathstar's construction will soon be finished. I sense that it will be operational on time." He paused, before stopping for a brief moment to gaze upon him first. "This is my new apprentice, Darth Vader. He will be assigned here as his beacon to make sure this station is well under way. Any problems persist, you report to him."

"Yes my Lord, a pleasure to meet you Lord Vader." He responded with a bow of his head, and Vader had not spoken a word. He was still under heavy drugs from the medical table and simply ushered him away. Palpatine had smirked simply, before setting a palm upon his student's shoulder. "Come, Vader. I will lead you to your quarters. Then, I must return to Kamino. The clones here are being upgraded, somewhat... Kamino has notified me of their creation of 'Storm Troopers'. Perfect for our cause." He cackled, moving again before entering one of the corridors with the still injured Lord. "I sense that you will enjoy yourself here, but before you get comfortable; I have your first assignment." Vader had turned his lenses towards his direction, and weakly responded while limping down the corridors at an easy pace. "Yes, my master."

"Excellent," Palpatine started, turning down another corridor as an elevator was approaching as the commander was silent the whole time. He leaned over and pressed the button, awaiting for it as he listened to the two's conversation. "I have feared that our plans have been found by the Rebel Alliance, they have been logged into the memory system of an astro droid. I wan't you to find this droid, and whom is responsible; kill them. The Dark side is rising, once again." He smirked, the doors opening to reveal a small space as Vader trudged inside. "Leave us, Commander." Palpatine ordered, and he bowed his head in understanding, dialing in the digits in the elevator as the doors closed before him.

"Your quarters are quite to your liking, Lord Vader. There is a chamber which is situated right in the middle, it allows you to remove your helmet at ease for a period of time whilst you are inside this chamber. The droids will teach you how to use it to your will." He spoke, the elevator shaft rising to the last floor; and it opened to reveal the large room full of computers and other items. In the middle contained a large chamber with spiked edges which allowed it to open and close. Palpatine pressed a button, and it opened with steam emitting from the pipes below, revealing inside to be of a small space chair where Vader could relax if need be. "Now, my time here is short. Report to me if anything you require." The emperor snickered, and Vader had bowed his head in response.

"I thank-you, my master." And with that, the hooded Sith had left to return; without another word. Vader had listened to his breathing, gazing around the room now in search for any idea as to what he could use this place for. Though what he was more interested in at this time, was the chamber. Moving to trudge up the small steps, he stepped inside to seat himself into the chair. There, it automatically turned and sensed his presence; dimming the egg room and the shutters closed tightly. He stared around the enclosure, moving to gaze the black lenses upon the buttons by his chair's armrest, and he pressed them to see what they would do. Instantly, he felt a mechanical lining reach down, and clicked onto the mask he wore. Vader calmly breathed in, feeling it loosen as it slowly removed from the back of his bald skull. Revealing his burned and now slightly calmer expression, he closed his eyes for a brief moment; in deep thought as many memories passed through his mind of the recent events in the last few days. "Padme..." he murmured, gazing his yellow optics upon his suited body below, unable to move too far due to the restrictions.

Thankfully, the chamber provided circulated air for him to breathe, so he was able to move in and out of the chamber as he pleased for fresh air. Though when not in use, he had to wear the helmet for his safety. The air was toxic to him, and he would surely die. After a few more minutes of thought, he pressed another button; and the mask returned downwards to encase his skull into it. The horrifying breaths of air continued to circulate through the voicebox, and the chamber had re-opened to reveal the commander standing by the door, patient with his hands at his sides. Bowing his head as the throne Vader sat upon turned to spin in his direction. "What is it, Commander?" Vader muttered.

"The emperor wished for me to discuss with you on where to begin to search for the missing plans, my lord." The commander nervously spoke, and Vader had nodded in a mere response. Really not caring of such, but if Palpatine ordered it to be done, then it was to begin slow.

"Commander, begin research on possible locations that the droid has been; then assemble search parties of clones to designated planets. We do not need to make our presence known at this time, the Deathstar is still under heavy construction and cannot afford an early battle stage. We have yet to finish the installation of the shield generators."

"Certainly, Lord Vader." The commander agreed, bowing his head; then leaving without further more.

**Tatooine, 4 years later:**

It had seem to be growing mid afternoon, and the sun beamed down it's rays upon the sand; leaving the small hovel home was that of Kenobi. His arms where filled with supplies that he carried to the nearby speeder. Setting it down in the back seat as he opened the front door of the floating car. "Aether! Come on, we have things to do!" He shouted, and emerged Skywalker whom had closed the front door, locking it with a ported key as she quickly ran over towards him. He simply picked her up, and set her in the passenger's seat. "We're going to Mos Eisley, there's some things that we need to get rid of and pick up some extra supplies for the next few days." Kenobi explained, before closing the door and jumping right into the drivers seat. Turning on the powered car as it began to sound the engine, and straight away he darted off into the road of the sand dunes. Feeling the humid breeze upon his face as he drove at quite a fast but even pace. "Now when we get there, you must-"

"Yeah, yeah... I know. Stay right by your side." Aether grumbled in the passenger seat, her small face lifting as Kenobi as moved a free hand to set it upon her head. Ruffling her dark brown locks as he laughed aloud, keeping his eyes on the direction he was going. "Of course, dear Aether! You know what Mos Eisley is like, it's definitely no place for 4 year old girls! These days it's ruled by the Hutts, so you have to be extra careful round these parts!" He shouted due to the sound of the engine being so loud. The girl nodded, lifting her blue optics ahead to gaze upon the neverending sand dunes.

Up ahead, the city began to form in view; it did not take them very long. Upon entering the mainframe, he began to slow down at a small pace. Passing many rouge and now imperial soldiers which were almost everywhere. It was shocking! Obi-Wan had never seen these types of clones before, they were much differen't to the ones through the Clone Wars, were they made by the same aliens in Kamino? Many thoughts passed over as he began to slow down the Speeder in a parking bay. Roping it together as he turned it off, and jumped out to lift the girl from the passengers side right into his arms. And she looked just as puzzled as he was. "Pa'? What are they?" she asked, her small toddler like hands moved to hold his collarbone and shoulders. He held her with ease as he had gazed upon them which patrolled the area. Frowning somewhat as he wondered what they were, gaining a closer look by squinting his eyes.

"They look like clones, but nothing like the ones-" he paused, seeing the expression upon Aether's face as it was clear to her that he never told her of such story. And he let loose a small laugh, forgetful. "Hah, that can be a story for another night." And he left it at that, leaning over to lift a bag over his shoulder before entering the part's of the sand stoned city. Carrying the girl in his arms like a parent should as he passed over a variety of market stalls and other little shops on the streets. Occaisionally he stopped every now and again to search for extra wares at a decent price to put in their slowly growing home, but he managed easily to pass them all without a purchase. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder before stopping to turn his head and gaze at a Storm Trooper who was well armed with three others behind him. He wore an orange strap over his arm to symbolize his position. Guessing to be captain. "Sir, we need to ask you a few questions." The clone asked, and Obi-Wan had blinked. Before turning as the small girl became scared, and buried her face within the crook of his head from the close approach of the Trooper.

"Of course, what information does the Empire need?" He had to wonder, what were they looking for in this city?

"We are searching for two droids, they are very important and look as though they are astro droids. One of them specializes in human cyborg relations." Instantly, Obi-Wan knew what they were talking about. C3PO and R2D2. He gulped, before shaking his head. "I have seen no such droids in these parts, what would astro droids be doing here on Tatooine?" He lied, there; the Trooper turned to stare at his men before nodding his head towards Kenobi. "Understood, thank-you for your time." And with that, they left them be. Kenobi sighed in relief, before raising a free hand to set it upon her head, smiling softly as she felt the graze of his beard against her forehead. "It's quite alright Aether, they are gone."

With that, she returned to look back towards Obi-Wan, releasing a huff as he gazed upon her. Before nodding to continue walking, still with the information given on his mind.

**Here we are, chapter 3! It may be a bit small, but there is still more on the way! Please leave a Favorite/Follow and a review if you like! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tatooine, later that afternoon: **

There was so much on the mind of the pacing Jedi Knight, Kenobi had carried Aether for more than an hour or two, and his legs and arms were growing tired. She had peered upwards in his grasp with a look on her face that she was beginning to become hungry. A small face was seen from Kenobi as he approached a nearby diner, it seemed friendly enough to handle; opening the double doors to enter inside. Kenobi had lowered her to the metallic floor, as she had began to walk around to stretch her feet. This brought a soft laugh from the elder Knight as he began to pace towards a free booth. Gazing upon the direction of various creatures that were coming in and out of the diner. Taking a seat, he stretched out his limbs as far as they could, to begin rubbing the side of his neck as the girl did the same nearby. Lifting the menu sheet, he gazed upon it before he heard a rather familiar voice.

"Obi-Wan!" This brought him to freeze, it took him a few minutes to think before turning his gaze towards a rather elder, large looking alien inhabitant. And straight away, a large smile spreaded across the Jedi's face. "Dex! Well, well!" Kenobi had held a high smile, watching him pace forward with his multiple sets of large orange arms as he approached. Obi-Wan stood, and extended out his arms to squeeze and give a friendly welcoming to his old friend. Dex had moved to squeeze himself into the booth, sitting down as the owner of the diner had gently slapped the Knight's arm. "Well, well indeed old friend!" His many eyes gazed upon Kenobi and he returned to sit down opposite of the table. Folding his hands together.

"Dex, what on Earth are you doing all the way out here? Last time I saw you, you were over at the Rebellion!" Kenobi chuckled, noticing the elder alien laugh to have rubbed the side of his thick neck. "Well y'see here, funny thing actually. I moved from that old diner and made myself here in Tatooine! The amount of imperial soldiers that come in and out of that damn place was just too much for my customers!" He explained, noticing the sudden worry upon Kenobi's face.

"Why would imperials come inside the diner in the first place? Here on Tatooine it is just as bad."

"See that's what I've been wondering about, not only back at the older place I was at but now they're coming all in here searching the cargo of supplies I have each week. I'm not stashing anything if that's what you're wondering. They come in here to check on and off for something that they're looking for." Dex had announced, giving vital information to the Jedi across the table; whom seemed puzzled. "Well, I had one of the captain's ask me in the market place if I have seen two particular droids, but the only ones I could think of was that of Amidala's. "

"Funny thing, droids! I haven't seen one of them astro robots since the fall of Jedi Council that you used to be in. Whatever happened to them, anyhow?" There, Obi-Wan fell silent. He had not thought of them in a long, long time. There was too much on his mind at this time, he had a child to look after; and one to watch over with his Aunt and Uncle. This brought him to sigh, rustling his digits through his bearded chin. "Ever since my apprentice had fallen, the council failed to bring the Dark Emperor to his death. Most of us, died. But, there are very few of us now... We remained in exile, hiding. I haven't withdrawn my saber in... almost 5 years, Dex." There, at this time the small girl had approached Kenobi, lifting a hand to tug against his pant's before she gazed over at the large creature. He chuckled to peer upon her small figure.

"Is this one yours, Obi-Wan?" He asked, and the elder Knight had smiled to set a hand upon her head, her brown locks tickling her as she had nervously watched Dex.

"You could say that, yes. This is Aether, Aether; I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Dex." Skywalker approached him carefully upon the floor, lifting a hand to wave at him in greeting. And instantly, Dex leaned forward to grab at her with his large palms, lifting her up to sit her upon his lap. She blinked to being carried, but then looked up at the alien and laughed, giggling all about as his large digits tickled her stomach. "I never thought you would be a father someday, Obi-Wan!" The human Jedi smiled, watching this enjoyment before leaning forward. "What do you know about these clones?" He spoke, knowing now would be no time to hide away the thoughts of much of the empire.

"Well, from what rumors are going on in Mos Eisley, about 4 years ago the Empire had sent out these 'Storm Troopers' to each of the distant planets, again in search for these droids. From what the customers tell me, they are holding some blueprints that they want. Apparently they escaped aboard one of the scouting ships and landed somewhere in a far planet. Not sure how and when, but they have been missing since. Perhaps they went into hiding, I'm not entirely sure." Dex had sighed, before Obi-Wan had tilted his head in curiosity. "Well, if the droids keep hiding; then we have nothing to fear." He watched the smaller girl play around with Dex's fingers, and he simply smiled for a brief moment, then fading. "So these 'Storm Troopers', landed here for over 4 years ago; and just remained here since? Kamino has been busy."

"Yes, Kamino are the experts in clone makers. They created those clones so long ago, do you remember? Now they're upgraded and can fire and use their equipment more effectively. Though I have not seen the Hutts complain about them being here, they have no choice. This is the Empire we're talking about." Dex answered, using his free digits to sneak another tickle to the girl's sides as she stirred with laughter, and Obi-Wan chuckled further. "You sure know how to handle young-lings, Dex!" With a barfed laugh, he had lifted her small frame to set her down upon Kenobi's lap. Standing to stretch out his limbs. "I could say the same for yourself, now... who is hungry? I'll whip up something and it will be on me!"

**Tatooine, 2 days later; evening:**

"Aether? Come on, time to clean your teeth and head for bed! We have another big day tomorrow, you know it's the annual time for the Pod Racing." Obi-Wan called from the kitchen, washing bowls from their prepared meals after eating as Aether was somewhere around the house. Possibly playing with her toys as the elder Jedi had began to dry the remaining. Setting it down as he heard no answer, and straight away his parenting instincts kicked in; poking his head into the dining room he saw no sign of the little Skywalker. He became worried, panicking he moved to her bedroom to huff, finding no body of the toddler before he turned to notice the front door was wide open. Gasping, Obi-Wan darted outside to call for her name. "Aether!? Aether!" He searched the outer house, and found no signs of his little girl.

Suddenly, he heard a distant scream over the sand dunes far away. Instantly, he raced towards his Speeder, jumping into the floating vehicle to begin the engine, and darted off at top speed in the direction he sensed her small force power. Upon catching up, he approached a group of Storm Troopers who were gathering a variety of people together holding hostage. They were all gathered together in a circle around on the sand floor, their hands binded; and he spotted the girl being carried by a Storm Trooper, and she was wailing in such a scared and panicked scream. Obi-Wan jumped out, running towards them before the white clones stopped him. "Halt! You are not permitted here!"

"What is this? What are you doing?!" Kenobi complained, shouting at the commander who had readied his weapon at his chest. Attempting to reason with the angered Jedi. "These people are under arrest and are being taken to the Empire for further interrogation!"

"And you believe that little girl is part of this? She's just a youngling!" Straight away, the commander turned his head to gaze upon the screaming child; and there Obi-Wan withdrew a blade. The blue aura creating the Jedi Knight's main weapon, a Light Saber. Straight away he lunged forth, destroying the cone and many others began to open fire. His arms moved in swift motions to defend and return the fired bullets in their direction. The clone which held the little girl commanded everyone to move. "Get the hostages onboard the shuttle!" He signaled, and the area of troopers fired to keep Kenobi busy, and Aether had screamed with a hand reaching over the white clone's shoulder to attempt to escape from his arms. "N-No! Let me go!"

The latches opened to the ship, and the remaining clones began to push the hostages on board, including the Storm Trooper which carried the girl inside, before long Kenobi dashed forward; defending those around him until the sound of engines emitted. The shuttle extended it's wings, and straight away it darted off and took off instantly. "NO!" he shouted, turning his body around to swipe the glowing blade at the remaining soldiers, till they all lied lifeless upon the sand dunes. Breathing heavily, he dropped to his knees in the direction the ship left. Panting to shut down the glowing blue blade, his eyes now staining with tears. Gripping his first to slam it down in the sand, and he felt a surge of unbearable pain within his chest.

"No... I failed you, Padme. I'm so, so sorry..."

**It is slowly piecing together! There is plenty more on the way, leave a review or Follow/Favorite if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Space, Imperial Shuttle. Destination: Deathstar:**

Silently, aboard the space shuttle filled with designated Storm Troopers which stood around the small group of civilians along the decking of the ship; Aether was placed down beside one of the elder males whom seemed scruffy looking. His hair all over the place, but he held high hopes; moving so that he was able to move an arm around the little girl as he had comforted her. She pulled her knees towards her small chest, and dropped her face within them; balling her eyes out as she wailed in sadness for being separated from her father. The Troopers patrolled the group, making sure they were not doing anything up to no good; holding their blasters in place as the shuttle had began to descend towards the space port of the docks. Closing her eyes as she had sniffled within her clothing, Aether was a horrible mess. The male beside her tried his best to comfort her, before he was issued to stand with the rest of the group. She began to stand, following to stand as the youngest prisoner of the alliance. They all peered towards her, but Skywalker held her chin high; staring her eyes towards a Storm Trooper.

"Come on, no messing around; get these prisoners off board." The commander demanded from the soldiers, whom nodded and began to escort the group off to the tiled floors. Aether following rather slow behind them, as she stumbled into one of the adults due to being a straggler. She began to grow tired, looking around her in awe at the many Troops and men that were in this port alone. She wondered how big this space port was, and after a few moments of gazing at the surroundings; she felt a tap on the back from a blaster from one of the troopers. "Move along, now." He nudged her, and she nodded quickly to dart off behind the group of adults ahead. Being escorted into their cell blocks not too far away. This was the holding area, where their tags and passports were checked to see who they were. Identity check list.

One of the human soldiers approached, demanding everybody to sit down. And they did so whilst he began to notify Vader of their capture. "My lord, we have captured these rebels from Tatooine in the areas of Mos Eisley. They are about to be treated and timed for Identity." He spoke, and Vader in the hologram had nodded; his breathing sinister.

"Good work, Commander. I will be down within moments to scan them myself." With that, the hologram faded; and he began to issue space droids to have taken their blood for analysis. Silently, Aether watched one by one of the silver droids approaching with sharp needles; and each of the men and women felt their blood being extracted. She shook, noticing it was her turn now. Shaking, she lifted her arm as the droid jabbed the tight needle within her flesh, and she released a squeaking scream. With that, it nodded before continuing to the next person. She rubbed her arm where it was placed, and she returned to sit beside the male whom comforted her earlier.

A few moments later, the footsteps of the dark Lord approached; his mechanical being swayed gently as the masked figure turned to gaze at each of the hostages. The Commander approached, bowing his head firstly. "My lord, we have just about finished obtaining their DNA. They will be scanned now for their true tags." With that, Darth Vader nodded; moving down the line of men and women. Before long, he stopped, his attention casting upon the little girl whom had caught his gaze. But immediately she turned away, scared of his appearance as he cocked his head to one side. Vader was confused, no... this... this girl. She is almost an exact replica of his dead wife, Padme Amidala. He moved closer, so that he was only a few feet away. She held her exact appearance, her eyes and his once dark brown and almost black locks. Before long, the Commander had to ask, "My Lord?"

Silently, he approached the girl one more step to gain her attention; his breathing limited now. Somewhat, curious and nervous at the same time. "Girl... tell me your name." Aether had blinked, gulping to take in his gaze once more; moving so that she clenched the rebels arm beside her. Quietly, she murmured out the name she took on.

"Ae-Aether Kenobi... " She spoke, and Vader immediately took note to the last name. Obi-Wan Kenobi? Could she be mentioning his once old and foolish master? And is this HIS child? And not his OWN? He growled, somewhat; before turning to the commander whom blinked in curiosity. "Once the blood samples are complete, I want a full issued data scan on this girl... I sense something that I have not felt since-" He paused, before shaking his masked head and began to sway off into the distance. Scowling in horror to the given news as he began to leave the holding bay. The human Commander was worried, but took his orders further and began to issue another order. "Escort these prisoners to their cells."

**Death Star, 2 hours later:**

Aether was situated in one of the cells closest to the boarders of the office quadrant, whom she had laid flat against the surface of the metallic seat. Thankfully for her small figure she was able to stretch outwards in a matter and have it to herself. Nobody was in there with her, and she only stared up towards the blank ceiling, thinking of her father back home on Tatooine. Sighing, she could not help to think of the glance stained in her mind of Darth Vader whom had asked her of her name. Why was he looking at her like that, what information could possibly a 4 year old girl have that is useful to the leader of this Death Star? She simply could not hink of any clues, afterall; she had no idea that her bloodline ran so perfectly well within the abilites far gained to any ordinairy Jedi. Obi-Wan had said so himself!

What could he possibly want with Aether?

Seated within in the dark egg shell chamber, Vader had sat in his throne rather uncomfortably in thought. His metallic palm lifted as it rested against the brim of the mark, the other hand dangling at an attempted ease against the armrest. Staring at the monitors at the various types of soldiers within the mainframe. Some working, others patrolling and occasionally off duty. Vader grunted, until the sound of his chambered main doors opened with the steam rolling out from the exhaust pipes. Turning in his chair to peer down at the commander whom had escorted their new range of prisoners, he held a folder in his palms of the blood sample extracts. The sheet documents as his steady gaze lifted towards the dark Sith. His heart furiously pounding within his chest as he glanced his full gaze upon the black helmet figure.

"Commander," Vader began his deep sounding voice, the weak heart of his own uneven and nerved to hear the results of the given tests that held within his hand. "What news that you share?" Vader struggled with his language and words to speak, he seemed very curious as he leaned forward on the edge of his black throne. And the human approached, opening the folder to Aether Skywalker's page, and with a nervous tone he began to respond. Feeling like he was going to fall over from such inner nerves. "The droids have completed their analysis on the girl, and... her full name is Aether Sky-Skywalker." With the last name spoken, Vader's palms began to tighten into a fist, his breathing short and deep; and he did not say a word.

The Commander continued, "Ae-Aether Skywalker was born on the 12th Quadrant, her mother named Pa-Padme Amidala. She has been resided on Tatooine for the last 4 years, and her age matches the time frame. " The Sith had raised a hand, stopping the Commander from speaking any more. This was too much to handle for the dark lord, and he turned his head towards the tiled floor with an angered expression overwhelming him, and he slowly began to stand. Breathing shortened. "Co-Commander, take me to her holding cell. I wish to speak with her, myself." The human gulped, bowing his head as he began to turn, awaiting Vader to follow as he began to trudge along the path towards the elevator.

"My Lord, what do you intend to do with Skywalker?" He asked, as they stepped inside and it began to descend towards the base floor where a large hallway opened in view, stepping out as he paced alongside the dark Sith, there; after spoken Vader lifted a finger to point towards the human. "That name is not to be said in my presence any longer, do you understand?" And there, he nodded.

"Shall I contact Lord Sideous?" Vader paused, before thinking this through and shaking his head, Palpatine need not know of this new information currently, for it was too soon to understand that he would kill her on sight. But, the dark lord had an idea; how he was going to pull it off was the next question. "No, Commander. Sideous does not need to know of the girl, you are to keep this information silent until the time is right. If any others know, tell them also or I will personally threaten to kill you and the others." He gulped, and nodded to Vader's response as they paced the corridors further. 15 minutes later of walking, they reached the quaters of the holding cells as the double protective doors opened, and two staff had lifted their hands to salute. "At ease." The commander responded, before peering towards one of them. "Vader wishes to speak with cell inmate number 24."

"Yes sir." He responded, taking Vader whom remained silent down the very small but long corridor of each passing cell, till they reached the desired number. Stopping, the soldier began to dial a cell pin into the pad holding the lock closed as the small red light turned green beside the panel. "Leave us."

As the soldier had left, Vader took a moment to breath in calmly; his palm lifting to open the panel as the button was pressed. The door slided upwards, and revealed Aether whom was sleeping upon the metal seat given to the prisoners. She had rustled to hear the door open as she had gazed her eyes open, turning her head over her shoulder from facing the wall as she had caught the sight of the Dark Lord whom stepped inside the chamber. Closing the door behind him as he set his mechanical gaze towards the lonesome girl in the small cell, his palms by his side with ease, and his breathing picked up a quick pace when he caught the sight of the identical image of his wife. Though, she held his dark locks he once had so long ago when he was in the council. Aether had shuffled slowly and carefully so that she wobbled to stand on the floor, her hands at her side as her eyes looked to the floor. Afraid to even look at his face.

"Aether 'Kenobi', daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi." he began to speak, his palms moved to set his thumbs upon the belt around his robotic frame. Tilting his head as she nodded, biting her lip as she huffed. "I have heard you come from a planet called Tatooine, is this correct?" and she nodded, again. Vader wondered why she did not speak, perhaps she was afraid of what he is; the fact that he was more machine than man scared most that came within his presence. Some lucky to see another day, on some occasions. Before long, he bowed his head as he began to approach the tiny girl; setting a palm upon her head. "There is no need to be afraid, young one. You have much to learn and to accept." He spoke, and her eyes slowly lifted to the lenses that peered upon her. And she gulped, nervously before speaking.

"Like what?" She asked, and he tilted his head; producing another weak breath of air before he had moved to set a finger beneath her chin. Lifting it so that he could gaze down at her small appearance of her mother's features.

"You much resemble your mother, Aether." She was confused, how could he have known her mother? She never had a mother! All that Aether knew of family was her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She was a Kenobi! "W-What do you mean? I never had a mother!" She exclaimed, as Vader was taken aback and she silenced, nervously looking down again with an afraid expression. Fiddling with her fingers as Vader turned his head towards the wall, staring blankly for a moment. "You have your father's hair, very much alike... of a Skywalker." Aether suddenly blinked, lifting her chin once more to step back; shaking her head vigorously as her hands caught the back of the bench. "N-No, I'm a Kenobi! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Aether, this is what I mean. You must accept the truth."

"What truth!?" She panicked, moving to the corner of the cell to huddle in a ball against the floor, her hands bundled together as she was very frightened at this stage.

"I am your father, Aether." Vader bluntly spoke, and she had shook; her eyes opened wide as her shocked expression was blank towards the floor. Then it locked onto the dark figure whom peered emotionless towards his daughter. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't! "Aether... your mothers name was Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi took you in. Do you understand?" She was adopted all this time? Aether had moved her gaze towards the floor, tears swelling in her eyes as she had been in this situation, but was there any proof of such? How? But, now that she puzzled it all together, the tears in her eyes began to drizzle down her cheeks as she gazed up at her now known 'father'. He had seen this emotion flow through the 4 year old, and he lowered his mask. Breathing gently and calmly now as she had began to ball her eyes into her small hands, wailing about as she was balled together.

Silently, Vader approached to kneel on one knee towards the girl in the corner. Lifting a palm to reach out and around the small figure whom he had brought her closer so he could lift her with ease. As he did so, his gloved palms circled around her back as he attempted to comfort the crying girl. Gently, his palm petted her back as her chin and hands rested over his shoulders, and she began to uneasily calm. Panting now and out of breath as she tried to regain herself, the tears still staining her precious and white pale cheeks. She could suddenly feel a connection, as though he was telling the truth and Obi-Wan was the traitor. That he lied to her all this time, but... was it all for the better so that she wouldn't end up this way?

Many questions now ran through her mind as her small feet circled around the hips of the Sith, and he began to hold her with one palm easily now as he supported her weight on his weak frame. Turning, his mechanical arm raised and pressed open the button to the cell as the doors opened, and he began to leave; ducking his head as his height was incredible and towered many human beings. Holding a hand over her head to cover her so that she didn't bump into the upper door. Now, he turned and paced down the corridor, back to where he once came as the Commander awaited at the end, catching his gaze as he stood straight as well as the remaining soldiers in the room. "Commander, I wan't a meeting held in one hour with the upper deck." And he nodded, catching sight of the child within his arms as he turned to catch a quick look as he left the quarters.

**I am so sorry that this is such a late chapter, I have been very busy lately; but here it is! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
